


The End Credit Scene(s)

by NUMBER1ANGIRL



Series: The Movie [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ant-Man and the Wasp (2018), Minor Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne, Multi, Watching the End Credits, captain marvel (2019) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2019-09-30 15:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NUMBER1ANGIRL/pseuds/NUMBER1ANGIRL
Summary: Watching the End Credits of Ant Man and The Wasp... for now!!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone!!! I hope that all of you had a Merry Christmas. This is my gift for all of you!!! Just got Ant Man and The Wasp, so here it is!!!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (This takes place, DIRECTLY after the events of The Movie)

Seats are taken again, though with a little more difficulty than before. 

Nebula, Mantis, and Gamora each took a seat at the three-person couch that sat next to Wanda, Vision, and Shuri's seats. 

The carpet was placed with more pillows, due to Scott's incesant whining about how is back was starting to hurt. It had only been noise, until Okoye had sided with him. Nobody wanted to make that woman mad. 

Natasha leaned back against Vision's legs, Valkyrie sitting next to her in the small pillow fort they'd made. Valkyrie insists that it's purpose is to keep away 'those barbarians that I call friends' (Valkyrie's words not mine)

Said barbarians, had snagged two beanbag chairs... and a few new recruits. Bruce and Peter were talking animatedly about something nerdy. Thor, Groot, and Rocket were going all out in 'Groot' and most nobody understood what they were saying.

Scott and Quill had taken the double loveseat, and were talking about how terribly the rest of their group treated them. 

Drax was sitting on the floor next to Mantis, and having a very indepth conversation about the benefits of Zargnuts.

Rhodes had dragged Strange's old arm chair over to Sam, Bucky, and Steve's seats and was talking with his old friends... and Bucky.

Dr. Strange and Wong had taken the barstools from earlier, and looked like they were trying to get away from the others. That's what they were trying to do at least. 

Tony had dragged the third barstool and was seriously asking Wong if he would take a job at Stark Industries, with the promise that he could have as many tuna melts as he wanted. That got Wong thinking.

T'Challa was sitting on his previous beanbag chair, waiting for Okoye to return.

"Natasha, I do not believe this is what you had in mind..." The gaurd murmured as she entered the room. Okoye was now wearing jeans and a black t-shirt with the 'F.R.I.E.N.D.S' logo printed on the center.

"No," Nat murmured, stroking a finger through her newly blonde hair. "That is exactly what I was hoping you'd wear."

Shuri's jaw dropped. "I will give you $10,000 for that shirt!" She then turned to her older brother. "Come on! Get the money out!"

"All right!" Carol yelled excitedly from her spot near the TV. Everyone turned to look at the new Captain. "I have just set up something else for you all to watch."

Tony groaned. "Is it another movie? Because I can't afford to make any more bets!" After a few questioning glares Tony flails his arms. "Fine! I don't want to _lose_  anymore bets! You all happy?"

Actually, the rest of the group was ecstatic. Not only did Tony lose all of his bets, but the one he'd actually won was the bet nobody would take. Not even the people that they'd just met.

"No, it isn't another movie!" A few people murmur thanks. "It is another end credits scene!" Groans. "Look," Carol sighs, "The rest of the movie has absolutely nothing to do with the stuff that I want you guys to know. And, honestly, it can be pretty embarrassing to one of the members here."

Scott hangs his head in shame, "It's me, isn't it?"

Carol straightens, "Yeah. How'd you know?"

Natahsa smirks. "Because nobody would want to watch a movie about Clint on his farm. And they were the only ones not in... Infinity War?"

"Yeah. It's Scott."

"Sigh."

Rocket looks at Scott. "What idiot would actually sigh, the word, sigh?" Wanda and Loki raise their hands. "DAMN! Always the ones that you can never make fun of... without being killed."

"Anywho!" Carol murmurs, taking  stapled sheets of paper out of her pocket. "Someone from the future wrote down some key things to fill you all in on. They said it would be important to themselves in this time."

Strange smirks. "Was it me?"

Carol shakes her head, "No. You were actually dead set on me  _not_  traveling back here. I could only come back because of Wong," Wong pumps his fist into the air, while Strange glowers. "Actually, it was Wanda that gave me the list."

"NO!" Scott yells, while Wanda giggles. "She would give you a bunch of stuff to help her make fun of me! She hates me, for no good reason!" 

"No good reason? For two weeks, all I ever heard was..." Wanda proceeds to play a simple drum solo on her knees. "And you know what's worse than hearing it outloud? Hearing it in his head! Seriously! Who makes drum patterns in their heads?" 

Scott pouts. "They took my sticks."

"Anywho..." Carol mutters and she looks down at her list. "Scott was put on house arrest for two years, which would be up in three days-"

"Wait!" Scott interrupts. "Does it mention, anywhere, why they were fighting in the first place?"

Carol sighs impatiently, but looks through her notes. "It mentions that you were told it was an issue to national security."

"Wow. I was told that 'Cap was in trouble' and next thing I knew I was in jail." Wanda mutters, sending Clint a glare, which he ignored.

"NOW! Here it goes:

** #1 Scott had a dream that he saw Janet Van Dyne in the... Quantum Realm **

"Janet Van Dyne?" Tony asks. "My dad used to know her, and her-" His mouth formed an O. "Hank- Oh I get it now... seriously though, who are you?" Scott huffs indignantly.

"How is Hank and Hope?" 

Carol looks through her notes again. "They hate you!" Scott's eyes widen. "A warrant for arrest was put on them, because the government found the suit that they made you... and well, I feel like Louis said it best and I really can't compare..."

** #3- **

"What happened to 2?" Shuri yelled.

"I just said 2!" Carol yells back.

** #3 Janet Van Dyne put a part of herself in Scott, leading to a very funny moment. **

Everyone starts to snicker. "So... are you saying that there is a woman in Scott's head?"Natasha asks sweetly.

"Yes." Carol answers, poker faced.

Wanda laughs uncontrollably. "This is the best day ever."

** #4 There is a new villain named Ghost... Ava Starr. Also she is an... **

A bone twitches in Carol's jaw.

** She is an ex Shield agent. **

"How many other secrets does that man have?" Steve yells. 

Carol laughs darkly, "You have no idea." A few people exchanged uncomfortable looks. Captain Marvel flips through a few more pages. "Oh!" Scott looks at her. "You should also know that your daughter wants to be a superhero."

Scott barks a laugh and shakes his head. "Yeah right! I would be... a terrible father."

"That's what you said." Carol murmurs. "That is about that..."

"YOU HAVE A DAUGHTER!!!" Mantis asks in delight, her face colored in glee. 

Natasha laughs. "So does Clint. He also has two sons."Mantis looks like her jaw might drop from her skull.

"Alright!" Carol yells. "You guys got Janet out of the Quantum Realm, and Ava becomes your friend. You guys are going back into the Quantum Realm, and a bunch of sciencey stuff! Let's start this!"

 

**(Hank and Janet are standing at computers)**

 

"I feel like I've seen her before..." Shuri sighs. "Was she someone famous?"

 

**Hank Pym: I used to be a respected scientist. I had my name on the sides of buildings. Now I got this.**

**(The quantum tunnel is in an orange van)**

 

Tony 'tsks' smugly.

 

**Janet Van Dyne: Well, you wanted a smaller quantum tunnel. This is... smaller.**

**(A horn goes off)**

**Scott Lang: Oh. Sorry. My bad.**

**(Scott turns the annoying sound off)**

**Janet Van Dyne: Ah, I think it has flair.**

**Scott Lang: All right. Control's online**

**(The tunnel starts to power up, and Scott gets out of the van)**

 

"You know, in this light... you kinda look like Paul Rudd." Several people exclaim their agreement.

"WHAT?!?" Scott yells. "That guy is, like, in his fifties!"

"First of all, he's 49. And second, YOU COULD DO A LOT WORSE THAN PAUL RUDD!!!" Shuri yells at the Ant Man. Scott cowers in his seat.

 

**Hope Van Dyne: The collection unit activates when you decouple it. It should automatically start absorbing quantum healing particles.**

**Janet Van Dyne: Also, make sure you stay out of the tardigrade fields. They're cute, but they'll eat you. And don't get sucked into a time vortex. We won't be able to save you.**

 

"Ominous..." Sam says with a nod.

 

**(Hope walks over to the control panel)**

**Hope Van Dyne: Okay. Going subatomic in five...**

**(Scott puts his helmet up)**

**Hope Van Dyne: Four... three... two... one.**

**(Scott gets sucked into the quantum tunnel)**

**Hank Pym: All right, Scott, this is a mic check.**

**(Everyone gets nervous when he doesn't answer)**

 

"Dust..." Tony whispers.

 

**Ant Man: Mic check, one, two. One, two. How's everybody doing tonight in the qauntum realm?**

**Hank Pym: Scott, we read you.**

**Ant Man: I just wanna make sure.**

**(In the quantum realm, Scott opens up the collection unit, and closes it after collecting paricles)**

**Ant Man: Okay. Healing particles secured for our new Ghost friend.**

**Hope Van Dyne: Great. Preparing for re-entry in... five, four, three...**

**(Static crackles the head-set)**

**Ant Man: Hello? Ha, ha. Very funny. Hank, quit screwing around. You told me yourself not to screw around.**

 

A few people take sharp inhales of breathe.

 

**(On Earth, three dust clouds fall onto the roof)**

 

Scott's mouth drops open.

 

**Ant Man: Hank? Hope? Janet. Guys. Guys. Okay, seriously, don't joke around. Bring me up, let's go. Guys!**

 

Tony takes a deep breath. "This was at least three days after the beginning of the movie?"

"At least." Carol agrees.

"Well, at least we know one thing for sure."

Steve narrows his eyes, "And that is?"

"That Clint is completely useless."

"HEY!"


	2. Captain Marvel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers finally watch the Captain Marvel end credits!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I finally got Captain Marvel! I figured it was time to update this!

"I AM NOT, STARK!" 

"I'M JUST SAYING, YOU DIDN'T SHOW UP! YOU HAD NOTHING BETTER TO DO!" 

Loki's head falls into his hands, and Wanda jumps to stop Clint from launching himself at the billionaire.

"Alright," Carol breathes. "Here is the next one."

Scott looks up at her. "Real quick, can you tell me if anymore of my friends are gonna die?"

"Not in this one, no." 

Valkyrie nods. "Good woman."

"After this, we're gonna watch... a movie to be named." Carol sighs, wondering if she should test their already fragile emotional boundaries with the name of End Game.

Wong sighs. "What am I doing here?" 

"I asked myself the same question after I specifically told Steve that I wasn't ready to be an Avenger." Sam grumbles.

Carol claps. "Alright! Here you go!" She nods at the red synthezoid, and he presses play.

 

**(The Captain Marvel pager is in the Avenger's Compound, and then turns off)**

 

"Great! More of this!" Starlord huffs. Nebula throws a pillow at him. He glares at her. "Do you _not_ find this traumatic?"

"I did not throw the pillow at you because I disagreed with you. I just wanted to throw the pillow at you."

 

**(Steve is looking at a monitor of how many people have been dusted)**

**Steve Rogers: This is a nightmare.**

**Natasha Romanoff: I've had better nightmares.**

 

Wanda looks at Natasha, who nods. 

"And that is saying something."

 

**James Rhodes: Hey. So, that thing just stopped doing whatever the hell it was doing.**

**(They all walk to a lab)**

**Natasha Romanoff: What do we got?**

**Bruce Banner: Whatever signal it was sending finally crapped out.**

**Steve Rogers: I thought we bypassed the battery.**

 

"Since when did you speak techno?" Shuri asked, her eyes narrowed.

Tony rolls his eyes. "Bruce probably coached him on that."

 

**James Rhodes: We did. It's still plugged in. It just stopped.**

**Steve Rogers: Reboot it. Send the signal again.**

 

"Stop it, or else we can't make fun of you anymore." Natasha whispered.

Steve glared at her.

 

**Bruce Banner: We don't even know what this is.**

 

"Finally somebody said it!" Rocket yells. Carol glances at him. "WHAT? I don't know all you've been!

"He does make a point..."

"STOP SAYING THINGS JUST TO DISAGREE WITH STEVE!" Several people yell when the superhero with a yet unidentified threat level bears down at him.

 

**Natasha Romanoff: Fury did. Just do it, please.**

 

"Aww..." Shuri whispers.

"Don't you dare say, 'I ship it'." Vision warns her.

"Of course not. This is most definitely a father/daughter relationship!"

 

**Natasha Romanoff: You tell me the second you get a signal. I wanna know who's on the other end of that thing.**

**(Natasha turns around, and Carol is standing right behind her)**

 

Drax jumps up, "Agh! Ghost!"

 

**Captain Marvel: Where's Fury?**

 

"SEE? EVEN SHE SHOWED UP!" 

"I'M GONNA-"

Valkyrie jumped, and covered Peter's ears from the bad language. 

"I think we should all go back to our original seats." Gamora muttered.

"AGREED!" Everyone yelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I saw Dark Phoenix on Saturday. Other than it's continuity issues, I thought it was actually pretty good.
> 
> I really wanted to try this out, so... here it goes! The story mentioned takes place after this story, but you do not have to read it, you can just wait for the End Game story. Also, if you have not already, look for my story, The Movie, for the full story.
> 
> NUMBER1ANGIRL will return in Watching Ultron

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for how terrible this is, and how late I posted this, Christmas time is a very busy time in my house. The shirt that Okoye is wearing, is a shirt that I got for Christmas, and it is one of my favorite gifts. I hope you all liked this, and I can't wait until I can write the rest... I am counting down the days until March. Happy almost-2019 everyone!!!


End file.
